While there are various types of wall/hanger-devices on the market, owing to the unusual dimensional size of most surfboards and skis for example, they are most often merely stored in the garage upon the rafters, or simply proped-up in the corner where they are subject to damage. Frequently, due to their length, a surfboard, or a pair of skis, will inadvertantly be nudged over by something else while proped-up against the wall, causing the costly sports item to fall fast to one side in a fairly pivotal motion relative to the floor upon which they are usually resting. While most probably damaging to the item, is also potentially harmful to some other object as well, particularly a child or family pet happening to be in the sector of the fall. Additionally, the popular teenage Skateboard, while not very long physically, poses a threat-to-safety not any less dangerous than that long attributed to ordinary Roller-skates--- in that a person walking in a low-light condition particularly, may secumb to a major if dibilating fall.
Hence, the `safety aspect` of providing a specially configured apparatus capable of even attractively hanging the said sports items, is considered of exceptional importance to the usage, or perhaps more appropriately, the non-usage of such sports-equipment, in a truly `safe`-modality of storage. Therefore, it was determined that a simple, low-cost, yet durable and reliable means for achieving quick & easy wall-storage was desired, --which would also possibly save valuable space in a crowded living-space as yet another benificial result.